A Letter From Lily
by lkol
Summary: On a normal day, Petunia Dursley finds a letter at her doorstop from Lily.   Part one in Petunia Dursley series.   Part two, Normal now up.


Petunia Dursley was sitting at her small kitchen table when the mail was pushed through the slot on the front door. She finished the article she was reading in the newspaper and got up. She went to the door and bent down, picking up the envelopes. Mainly, they were bills. One was an invitation and directions to a company party of Vernon's that was coming up. Another was an offer for a magazine they had ordered. But one particular envelope stuck out like a sore thumb.

It clearly wasn't the regular paper that was used for envelopes. The feel of it was thick and heavy, like parchment. Petunia had felt the type of paper many times before, when her sister wrote. But Lily hadn't written in over a year, since a wedding invitation announcing her marriage to that _freak_ arrived on the doorstep. The sisters hadn't seen each other for longer. The one thing that assured Petunia was the mailing address. It was filled out correctly with _Number 4 Privet Drive_ written neatly across it. However, the name that was above the address had shocked Petunia. It was a name that Petunia hadn't heard since she was a child: _Tuney_.

Petunia had the urge to rip the letter into shreds and throw it away on the spot. Only one person had ever called her that: Lily. She had stopped calling Petunia that when Petunia had went against her sister. They stopped getting along shortly after Lily had gotten her letter from Hogwarts. The two of them barely talked during the summers and when the conversation was forced, it always turned into an argument. When their parents died, they stopped seeing each other immediately. The last time they saw each other was at the funeral.

Petunia did in fact try to rip the letter up but as much as she tried, the letter wouldn't budge. Eventually, just as Petunia was about to give up and throw the letter in the trash, the mailing address disappeared. Then, more writing appeared on the envelope.

_Just open the damn letter, Petunia._

Petunia was shocked to see her sister's neat and tidy scroll appear across the envelope. She stared at the letter for a few more seconds before more writing appeared.

_Come on, Petunia. Just open it. It won't go away until you do._

Petunia pursed her lips and thought for a second. Maybe she should open the letter. Lily could have something important to say. No, that was wrong. The silly girl had nothing important to say; she never did. The writing said that if she opened the letter, she could throw it away. As if it was reading her thoughts, the writing disappeared and more had come.

_There's nothing I can do about you throwing it away, Pet. Just please, open the damn letter. And read it. _Petunia sighed and stuck her finger under the opening. She broke the seal and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Tuney, _

_You might never read this. I can't do anything about you throwing this letter out. I just want you to read this and hear me out. _

_First of all, I'm pregnant, Petunia. I'm not asking you for money or for help. You know the Potter name has more than enough money and I know that you would never want a magical child around Dudley. I just want you to know about him. I'm due at the end of the month. I'm going to have a boy; His name will be Harry James. James' best mate, Sirius will be Harry's godfather. You and Vernon will have nothing to do with Harry. You don't even have to meet him if you don't want to. I just want you to know about him. Tuney, if James, Sirius, and I don't make it through the war, I want you to look after Harry. _

_You probably won't even have to do anything. There are many, many, many protective charms in place over James and myself. We are completely protected and it is very unlikely that we won't make it through. Just, in case, I just wanted you to know. I'm so scared. I'm so afraid that James and I won't make it through. It's getting so bad, Pet .You might remember, but, it was getting bad in my last year at Hogwarts. It's even worse, now. _

_James and I have joined against the Dark side and we are fighting. Obviously, I am not anymore, because of the pregnancy, but I'm doing as much as I can. But I am so scared for James. You have the best life, Pet. You can go through your day without worrying if you husband will make it home to you. We have to go into hiding, now. We aren't going to be able to go out anymore. It's so hard, Pet. You don't know how much I would give to be living like you. _

_Tuney, I am so sorry. I'm not sorry for being a witch but, I am truly, very sorry for the fact that we can't get along. When we were younger, you were my best mate. I didn't have many friends until I got to Hogwarts, you know that. I wish I could have kept my very best throughout my years in the wizarding world. I regret the fact and I hope you do, too. _

_Love, __  
><em>_Lily_

Petunia looked up from the letter with a frown on her face. She hadn't thought that Lily would write to her, let alone write to her about her baby. She was lost in her thoughts about Lily and their childhood together. It was true that they were each other's best mates. They told each other everything, they were partners in crime.

Petunia was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Dudley start to cry. He had been down for his nap when Petunia had opened Lily's letter. She took off up the stairs to the nursery. In the room, she picked up her two week old baby and held him softly in her arms. Petunia thought again about Lily. She might not be able to ever hold her son in her arms. She might not see her son grow up. She wouldn't get to have any more children with her husband. She wouldn't get to have lazy Sundays with her family.

Dudley started to quiet and Petunia gave him a bottle. He drank quickly and started to fall back asleep. Petunia put him back down in his crib and went back down to the kitchen. She sat quietly for a few minutes before getting up and taking a pen and paper from the living room. She sat back down at the table and began writing.

_Dear Lily, _

_I am too, very sorry. _

_Love, __  
><em>_Pet_


End file.
